Cómo Desenamorarse
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Draco Malfoy está haciendo una lista que dice cómo desenamorarse, porque está en un aprieto que tiene que ver con un tal Harry Potter... Traducción de "How to Fall Out of Love", autorizada por Miyako Suou. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Miyako Suou**

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy está haciendo una lista que dice cómo desenamorarse, porque está en un aprieto que tiene que ver con un tal Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Miyako Suou, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Cómo Desenamorarse (por Draco Malfoy)**

* * *

1. Ser un Malfoy de nacimiento.

2. Ser criado por Lucius Malfoy.

3. Ir a Hogwarts y ser sorteado en Slytherin.

4. Hacerse rival del Chico-que-vivió y todos los que rodean al Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

5. Pelear. Mucho.

6. Seguir peleando por seis años.

7. Recordar que se requiere una novia a fin de mantener el respeto y demostrar deseabilidad.

8. Besuquearte con Pansy.

9. Darte cuenta de que Pansy no te atrae.

10. Besuquearte con Astoria Greengrass.

11. Darte cuenta de que ella tampoco lo hace.

12. En un ataque de pánico, besuquear casi a todas las féminas de Slytherin de quinto año en adelante.

13. Darte cuenta de que las chicas simplemente no son lo tuyo.

14. No decirle a tus padres para evitar ser desheredado.

15. No decirle a nadie para evitar que se rían de ti.

16. Decirle a Pansy para que deje de andar manoseándote.

17. Darte cuenta de que quizás fuiste muy imprudente al calcular su confianzabilidad.

18. Preguntarte si confianzabilidad es una palabra y entonces decidir que, ya que eres un Malfoy, tienes derecho a inventar palabras según lo requiera la situación correspondiente.

19. Desenterrar los trapos sucios de Pansy.

20. Chantajear a Pansy.

21. Sobrevivir a la siguiente semana viendo su fea cara ceñuda.

22. Preguntarte si convertirla en un pug haría su cara menos fea.

23. Decidir que tal cosa no haría diferencia alguna.

24. Decírselo a ella.

25. Evitar a Pansy.

26. Al hacerlo, tropezarte accidentalmente con tu némesis.

27. Caerte con tu némesis encima de ti.

28. Decidir lanzarle una diatriba mordaz por su torpeza.

29. Preguntarte qué se hicieron las gafas de Potter.

30. Preguntarte por qué nunca notaste lo verde que son los ojos de Potter.

31. Sentirte horrorizado por _haberlo_ notado.

32. Huir desesperado.

33. Una vez seguro en la sala común, considerar que si no te gustan las chicas, entonces _deben_ gustarte los chicos.

34. Pensar en el atractivo de la población masculina de Hogwarts de quinto año en adelante.

35. Decidir que están por debajo de tu atención.

36. Pensar en el atractivo de un tal Harry James Potter.

37. Sentir tu corazón retorcerse de manera extraña y vibrante.

38. Preguntarte si tienes alguna clase de enfermedad cardíaca.

39. Ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey a causa de esto.

40. Ser despachado de la enfermería porque al parecer no hay nada malo contigo.

41. Saber con certeza que te pasa algo.

42. Maravillarte de cierta manera horrorizada de que el hecho de que encuentres a Harry Potter atractivo sea tan plausible.

43. Tratar de entender cómo pudo pasar esto.

44. Observar detenidamente a Harry Potter durante la semana siguiente para tratar de averiguarlo.

45. Al final de este periodo decidir que tal vez es un poco atractivo.

46. Seguir observándolo.

47. Después de otra semana, decidir que tal vez es más que sólo un poco atractivo.

48. Salir a escondidas para ver la práctica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

49. Ver a Potter hacer un Amago de Wronski asombroso.

50. Decidir que Harry Potter en ropa de cuero sobre una escoba es una erección esperando por suceder.

51. Notar que es particularmente cierto en tu caso.

52. Retirarte discretamente y alegrarte de que las túnicas sean tan holgadas y cubran tanto.

53. Ducharte.

54. Encargarte de la erección.

55. Procurar no pensar en Potter.

56. Fallar al procurar no pensar en Potter.

57. Maldecirte por imbécil.

58. Golpearte la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha.

59. Percatarte de que causarte una conmoción cerebral no es la respuesta.

60. Maldecir a Harry Potter por ser un idiota tan detestablemente atractivo.

61. Decidir que no te importa, e ignorarlo en el futuro.

62. Sentir que tus planes se van al diablo una vez que fijas los ojos en él a la mañana siguiente.

63. Tirar tu cabeza sobre la mesa.

64. Ignorar las miradas curiosas que estás recibiendo de tus compañeros de Slytherin.

65. También ignorar la retorcida sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Pansy.

66. Seguir ignorando a Pansy hasta que te pregunta que quién es.

67. Hacer el intento de evitar mirar a Potter durante la semana siguiente.

68. Fallar miserablemente porque Potter tiene un muy buen trasero.

69. Preguntarte si tú tienes un buen trasero.

70. Mirar tu trasero en un espejo después de que terminen las clases.

71. Decidir que, de hecho, tienes un buen trasero.

72. Preguntarte si es mejor que el de Potter.

73. Preguntarte si Potter ha notado tu buen trasero.

74. Desplomarte en el piso desesperadamente al darte cuenta de los lejos que has llegado.

75. Andar con sigilo, desconsolamente, al día siguiente.

76. Ver a Potter caminar por el pasillo en tu dirección.

77. Pensar que esta podría ser tu oportunidad para probarles a todos lo mucho que odias a Potter.

78. Tratar de burlarte de Potter e insultar a su madre.

79. Preguntarte por qué en cambio apartas la vista y te sonrojas cuando te pasa por el lado.

80. Huir cuando él alza una ceja y te mira inquisitivamente.

81. Ser emparejado con él en la clase de Pociones.

82. Maldecir a Snape por hacer tal cosa.

83. Tratar de evitar mirar a Potter cuando se sienta a tu lado.

84. Ir a tomar los ingredientes de pociones del amario para materiales.

85. Regresar y decirle que prepare los ingredientes.

86. Evitar mirarle intencionadamente.

87. Pedirle que te pase algo.

88. Sentir sus dedos rozar los tuyos cuando hace lo que le pides.

89. Sonrojarte profusamente y apartar tu mano con brusquedad.

90. Ver como inclina la cabeza y te mira como si fueses alguna clase de puzzle extraño.

91. Tener la esperanza de que no haya descubierto a qué se debe tu sonrojo.

92. Darte cuenta de que has echado demasiados ojos de escarabajo mientras pensabas en esto.

93. Placar a Potter contra el piso cuando la poción explota.

94. Sentir tu corazón latir con fuerza y quedarte sin aliento porque estás sobre Potter.

95. Tener la esperanza de que decida que es tu varita lo que está contra su muslo.

96. Quitártele de encima y pretender que salvarle de la explosión de una poción no era nada sorprendente ni fuera de lo normal.

97. Sonrojarte más, porque está mirándote con curiosidad.

98. Huir cuando trata de arrinconarte después de clases.

99. Pensar que estás condenado cuando te persigue y te atrapa.

100. Sorprenderte cuando todo lo que hace es agradecerte por salvarlo.

101. Sentir que el estómago te da un vuelco cuando él te sonríe.

102. Preguntarte por qué su sonrisa puede derretirte por completo.

103. Decidir que quieres saber más sobre el Gryffindor.

104. Seguirlo sin que él lo note.

105. Descubrir que es amable, generoso, valiente, considerado y dulce.

106. También descubrir que puede ser taciturno, deprimido, triste y solitario.

107. Preguntarte por qué, como su rival, nunca notaste esto antes.

108. También preguntarte por qué quieres abrazarlo siempre que está así.

109. Tratar de averiguar por qué te gusta tanto, sobre todo después de todo lo que sabes sobre él.

110. Sentir ganas de llorar cuando llegas a la inevitable conclusión.

111. Llorar de verdad.

112. No decirle a nadie, cuando te preguntan, que es porque estás lamentando la pérdida de tu corazón a manos de Harry Potter.

113. Pasar la semana siguiente preguntándote por qué te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta de que estabas enamorado.

114. Decidir que esto es de mal agüero para tus futuras actividades.

115. Pensar en Potter por un rato.

116. Sentir tu corazón contraerse dolorosamente.

117. Darte cuenta de que él nunca te corresponderá.

118. Llorar un poco más.

119. Dejar de llorar, y decidir justo allí y entonces que te desenamorarás de Harry Potter

120. Darte cuenta de que es mucho más fácil decir que hacer.

121. Negarte a seguir viendo a Harry Potter.

122. Siempre que te atrapes mirándole, reprenderte internamente y apartar la mirada.

123. No pensar en él o en su delicioso trasero.

124. No pensar en ninguna de las otras partes de su cuerpo.

125. Sobre todo no pensar en sus ojos imperecederos.

126. Vagar miserablemente como alma en pena por otra semana.

127. Evitar a Potter a toda costa.

128. Fingir que no escuchas a los Gryffindor cuando éstos comentan sobre el Slytherin "derrotado".

129. Mirar ceñudamente a tus propios compañeros de casa cuando hablan sobre Potter.

130. Amenazar con destripar a Pansy cuando ésta te sonríe con complicidad.

131. Palidecer más de lo normal cuando te pregunta cómo se siente estar locamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

132. Sentirte derrotado cuando, a su vez, te chantajea para que salgas con ella.

133. Tratar de no vomitar cuando se pavonea por los alrededores agarrándose de tu brazo como una boa constrictor demente.

134. Tratar de no burlarte cuando te susurra tonterías coquetamente.

135. Sentirte completamente disgustado al verte forzado a besuquearte con ella para mantener la farsa.

136. Desear estar besuqueándote con cierto Gryffindor de ojos verdes en cambio.

137. Preguntarte cuál de las dos perspectivas es peor.

138. Decidir que preferirías morir antes que elegir.

139. Lanzarle miradas asqueadas a la malvada mujer siempre que esta no está mirando.

140. Tener náuseas cuando te das cuenta de que Harry nota tu expresión.

141. Percatarte de que acabas de llamarlo Harry.

142. Decidir que no te importa porque ya estás cumpliendo una sentencia peor que la muerte.

143. Aguantar a Pansy por dos semanas.

144. Tratar de no pensar ansiosamente en Potter.

145. Maldecir constantemente, porque siempre olvidas no hacerlo.

146. Además, tratar de no mirar fijamente a Potter.

147. Sentirte completamente expuesto cuando te descubre.

148. Sonrojarte y voltearte cuando te mira inquisitivamente.

149. Preguntarte si alguna vez te desharás de Pansy.

150. Descubrir que la respuesta podría ser nunca si no escapas ahora, porque quiere que te cases con ella.

151. Rebelarte, porque preferirías hacerle frente a un león que casarte con ella.

152. Darte cuenta de que puede que tengas que hacerlo, porque Pansy le dice a Granger sobre tus deseos para con su mejor amigo.

153. Ver al Weasley varón estallar en el desayuno al enterarse de esto.

154. Escabullirte silenciosa y rápidamente para no ser despedazado cuando el resto de los Gryffindor descubren la razón de su arrebato.

155. Escuchar al resto del Gran Salón comenzar a murmullar detrás de ti mientras las noticias se extienden, completamente humillado porque todos sabes tu secreto tan cuidadosamente guardado.

156. Esconderte en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

157. Cuando ella te pregunta por qué estás llorando, decirle que porque no hay razón para no hacerlo.

158. Sentirte de alguna manera agradecido cuando ella trata de consolarte.

159. Sentir un dolor en tu corazón porque la persona a la que amas probablemente te odia más que nunca.

160. Sollozar amargamente.

161. Quedarte en el baño por el resto del día.

162. Salir una vez que se hace la hora del toque de queda para ir a la cocina por comida.

163. Maldecir el día que te enamoraste de Harry Potter.

164. Preguntarte por qué no has logrado desenamorarte.

165. Esforzarte por intentarlo de nuevo una vez que te has recuperado de desamor.

166. Presionar una mano sobre tu pecho en un intento por aliviar el dolor.

167. Tratar de no llorar aun más, porque no está funcionando.

168. Hacerle cosquillas a la pera para abrir la puerta de la cocina.

169. Quedarte inmóvil cuando descubres, completamente horrorizado, que el objeto de tu deseo está sentado allí, teniendo un bocadillo de madrugada.

170. Ver con horror cuando se levanta al verte y se acerca hacia ti.

171. Finalmente salir corriendo —otra vez.

172. Saber que es inútil porque él es más rápido que tú.

173. Sentir que te inmoviliza contra la pared del pasillo para evitar que escapes.

174. Forcejear para que te suelte.

175. Sentir que te voltea, para que estén cara a cara, y clavarte su mirada verde.

176. Dejar de forcejear y negarte a mirarlo.

177. Sentir cuando una lágrima se hace camino debajo de tu párpado.

178. Tratar de contener el resto que amenazan con liberarse.

179. Sentir sus brazos envolverte.

180. Colapsar en ellos y sollozar en su cuello, porque al parecer te lo está permitiendo.

181. Percatarte de lo cálidos y fuertes que son esos brazos y enterrarte más en ellos.

182. Dejar de llorar mientras te maravillas por lo seguro que te sientes en este momento.

183. Enamorarte aun más locamente de él por ello.

184. Sentirle levantarte la barbilla para que así le mires a los ojos.

185. Pensar brevemente que tu cara debe ser un desastre de rastros de lágrimas.

186. También que tus ojos deben estar hinchados y rojos.

187. Sentirte perdido, porque estás mirándole a los ojos y él a los tuyos.

188. Temblar.

189. Sentir mariposas en tu estómago cuando te da una sonrisa que te deja sin aliento.

190. Notar que las dos mitades de tu corazón están reponiéndose mientras se inclina hacia ti.

191. Exhalar temblorosamente cuando su aliento cálido roza tu cara.

192. Agarrarte fuertemente cuando presiona cuidadosamente un beso apasionado en tu boca.

193. Seguir aferrándote a él mientras continúa besándote.

194. Devolver los besos temblorosamente.

195. Sentir tus entrañas arder.

196. Mirarle, maravillado, cuando finalmente se aleja.

197. Maravillarte por el hecho de que sea tu culpa que su boca esté así de roja y húmeda.

198. Cuando te pregunta si serás suyo y sólo suyo, asentir una vez porque te fallan las palabras.

199. Estar locamente feliz porque tienes lo que tu corazón desea.

200. Cuando entran al Gran Salón a la mañana siguiente, tomados de la mano, reír ante las expresiones de shock en las caras de todos.

201. Sonreírle a Harry y apretar su mano, porque puedes.

202. Sentir tu corazón revolotear cuando te devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina para darte un beso casto.

203. Decidir que tal vez estar enamorado no es tan mala idea después de todo.

204. Rápidamente tirar la lista actual y empezar una titulada: Cómo vivir felices para siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

La secuela la subiré... realmente no sé cuando.

¿Errores? Avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
